The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of curved plastic pieces, especially brassiere underwires, in which the plastic pieces are formed from hot plastic material in a selected mold and are cooled to solidify. Furthermore, the invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of curved plastic pieces, especially brassiere underwires.
For the manufacture of curved plastic pieces for the use as brassiere underwires it has been a known art to use injection molds, into which the heated plastic is injected and subsequently cooled and solidified. The curved plastic piece formed in this process may be removed from the opened mold upon completion of the process. The manufacture of curved plastic pieces using injection molds is labor intensive and time consuming, and the production rate is very low.
In another manufacturing method a steel wire is coated by using a cold forming process, a process which is also labor intensive and yields unsatisfactory output rate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple method for the manufacture of curved plastic pieces, especially brassiere underwires, which has a high production rate, and furthermore to provide an apparatus for the manufacture of the abovementioned plastic pieces.